partnerscollidefandomcom-20200213-history
Pop
Pop is a light brown bear with a red beret. He is set as a stereotypically clueless, bathrobe wearing, pipe smoking, 1950's style sitcom father. His son Cub often dies as a result of both his attention and inattention. He is not very bright and when he tries to save his son, He often kills him and sometimes himself, too. He has a wife who is Cub's mother but she doesn't appear in the series. Other forms This lists Pop's other forms, with each form being bigger than the previous level. Poprotect Pop's first-level form. At this form, his fur color is more orange, with darker orange marking on his face. The same dark orange color can be seen on his mane. His nose and mouth are covered by a long red scarf, which has a set of five claws on each tip. Despite this, he can still smoke his pipe, which looks straighter and longer now. He also appears to wear red pants. His feet now have visible toes. Like Lumpy's transformations, Pop's are more melee-based, occasionally involving brute force. Poprotect can use the claws on his scarf to attack, something that he often does. This is because he can move his scarf as if it's his additional set of limbs. Apart from that, Poprotect has many other ways of attacking, which include: biting, charging through, performing a surprise attack, wrapping/constricting enemies using his scarf, punching, attacking using his head, and performing a fast spinning attack. To threaten enemies, Poprotect can also growl or stare intimidatingly at them, but if all else fails, he'll unleash a deafening roar. He's also quite sturdy, capable of surviving most deadly attacks. Even when he's asleep, he can still perform many feats. For defense, he can hurl sand to blind enemies, but it's a rare thing he does. Like Mimeread, Poprotect has a very tight focus. Nothing can interrupt his attacks and he won't flinch easily. Pop first achieved this form in the episode Hard Lucky. Popaw Pop's second-level form. While his nose is visible, his mouth is still covered by a set of even longer scarves whose four tips end with a huge paw each, with each paw being in three digits and having claws. Speaking of claws, even his feet have them now. Also, while they don't seem to have claws, Popaw's fingers are razor sharp on their tips. His head now has two horns sprouting out. As for his eyes, they're now covered by black glasses. The mane from his previous form is absent, though. Popaw now has more ways of attacking. His paw-tipped scarf can even give a hard punch. Also, Popaw can now fire multi-elemental energy shots. Pop first achieved this form in the episode Armor Mode. Trivia *It is sometimes debated whether or not his wife left him *before the show started. *His voice in HTF: Partners Forever is provided by Patrick Warburton, most known for voicing Joe Swanson in Family Guy, Kronk in The Emperor's New Groove, Brock Samson in The Venture Bros, Lok in the Tak & the Power of Juju series and Flynn in the Skylanders series. Category:Characters